Futuristic Four Teen Titans Go!
by dragonwasser
Summary: I got into Teen Titans Go! because of the pure chaos going on in it and now I'm just using the Futuristic Four in their place. Basically oneshots based on the series, with the Futuristic Four. (Please don't tag as ship or anything because I'm only doing platonic relationships in here.)


**So this oneshot is based on S1E4: Dude Relax! Basically Hiro can't relax and the others try to get him to loosen up. It was supposed to be fully fluff, but for some reason it turned into angst in the end. That happens sometimes. ~ DragonWasser**

**Chapter One: Dude Relax!**

_Beep – _

'GUYS EMERGENCY WE GOTTA GO!' Hiro screamed, bursting into the living room fully suited up, grabbing his communicator and clicking it rapidly, 'NO TIME TO – '

Then he actually saw what was written on the communicator:

_Crime Status: All's good!_

Narrowing his eyes, Hiro clicked the communicator again –

_Beep beep_

'GUYS SUIT UP WE GOTTA GO – '

'Whoa, Hiro, chill out,' Wilbur said, walking in from the kitchen holding a tub of popcorn. 'It's only the microwave.' He stuffed a fistful into his mouth. 'Want some?'

Hiro half-heartedly reached for the popcorn and crunched on a few kernels.

It was Saturday afternoon, and mostly the Futuristic Four had been relaxing. Well, everyone but Hiro had been relaxing. Violet had been sitting cross-legged on the couch reading through a novel, Penny was playing with Bolt, and Wilbur had just made himself tub over tub of popcorn.

Hiro had just spent the whole day locked in his room trying to upgrade his suit to the max, checking his communicator every few seconds for a crime alert, and freaked out over the microwave beeping.

'We've went a whole week without crime alerts!' Hiro said, anxious, pacing around, 'And that is definitely not normal.'

'Enjoy it while it lasts,' Violet muttered, eyes still trained on her book.

'I mean, doesn't anyone at least think that something might be up?' Hiro asked again, running his mind through the possibilities. 'Do you think my communicators got broken or something? Maybe I should go check – '

Penny sighed, glancing up. 'Calm down, Hiro.' She gave him a small smile. 'I mean, this isn't bad. You should really take the time to relax.'

'Seriously? Relax?'

'Oh, come on,' Violet said, raising an eyebrow, 'you do know how to relax, don't you?'

Annoyed, Hiro threw his arms up. 'Who doesn't know how to relax?' he replied. 'It's just… I've never went so long without doing something productive.'

'You upgraded the entire building within the last few days,' Wilbur pointed out. 'As in, you added holographic design to every single room in this building so we can order food and stuff while relaxing in our rooms – '

'More importantly,' Violet cut in, throwing Wilbur a look, 'you fixed up our force field security system _and_ helped Edna upgrade our suits.' She gave him a reassuring look. 'If anyone deserves a break, it's you.'

Hiro ran his fingers through his hair. True, he had done a lot within the last week. But it didn't really seem like enough. There was always another possibility that the security would be compromised, something in the tower would fail, someone would sabotage their tech… So he kept working. And now he was out of things to do, and still no crime for them to stop.

Maybe the others had a point.

'OK, sure,' Hiro said, 'I can probably relax for, like, one afternoon.'

'Great,' Wilbur grinned through a mouthful of popcorn, 'because that's exactly what we're gonna do.' Tossing another handful of popcorn into his mouth, he sauntered off to his room.

Violet yawned. 'I think I'm going to read this in my room,' she said, carrying her book along with her while walking along to the end of the corridor.

'Yip!' Bolt barked, tugging at Penny's sleeve. 'Yip!'

'You wanna play fetch, boy?' Penny asked, laughing. 'OK, let's go.' Passing Hiro on the way out, she nudged him. 'Just relax, Hiro.'

Hiro put on a smile. 'Yup. Sure.'

Penny left.

_Well, what to do?_ Hiro wondered. He could try programming something, which he usually did, but he was currently all out of ideas. Bot fighting? He wasn't about to search for illegal matches. Couldn't do that now he was a Super. And none of the others actually did bot fights. Fly around the city? Maybe – but Baymax was recharging. Hiro gripped his head, thinking hard. How was it so hard to just relax?

Sighing, he gave up. This was just making him stressed out.

An idea came to him.

_Maybe I should go see what on earth the others do to relax_, Hiro decided. _There's probably something I can do, right?_

'Hey, Wilbur!' Hiro said as he entered Wilbur's room.

Wilbur was lying on his stomach on his bed, headphones on, watching something on the holographic screen in front of him while munching on the unfinished tub of popcorn. He didn't even notice Hiro enter. Hiro took a deep breath and shouted, 'WILBUR!'

Wilbur jumped, spilling the popcorn over his bed, before giving Hiro an annoyed look and removing his earphones. Hiro smiled sheepishly.

'Hey, Wilbur… you relaxing?'

Wilbur glared at him. 'I _was_,' he muttered, pausing the holographic display. He popped a few of the kernels on the bed into his mouth.

'Mind if I join you?'

'Whoa, wait, what?' Wilbur asked, shocked, before gathering himself together. 'Wait a second – ' he scrambled to close the display as Hiro walked next to his bed, catching a glimpse of what Wilbur was looking at. 'No way – are you watching _Captain Time Travel_ right now?'

'No,' Wilbur said, a little too quickly.

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

'Fine,' Wilbur sighed, lying down. 'Yes, I was watching Captain Time Travel and it's a really old kids' show, but I have a rep to keep, so don't laugh – '

'Are you kidding me?' Hiro laughed. 'I love that show!'

'Wait, really?'

'Yup!' Hiro said, bouncing onto the bed. 'What season are you watching?'

'I'm binge-watching through Season 3 right now,' Wilbur said, slowly grinning. 'You know, the one where Captain Time Travel goes back to the Jurassic to get a dinosaur for the upcoming battle against Professor Fern, and then he gets stuck there?'

'That's a classic.'

'Agreed.' Wilbur clicked the holographic display back on and settled down, passing the popcorn tub to Hiro. 'Popcorn?'

Hiro stared at the screen, watching Captain Time Travel fight a T-Rex. 'I forgot how good Captain Time Travel's moves are,' he thought aloud. 'Like, maybe we could use them or something!'

'So we're gonna train using a kids' show from Lewis' time?'

Hiro didn't really register the question as he concentrated on Captain Time Travel's every move.A kick here, a punch there…

'Hey, Captain Time Travel,' Wilbur said, slightly annoyed, 'you're going to hit me.'

'Wait, pause it, I need to analyse that move!' Hiro said, standing up on the bed. 'We've got a lot to learn if we want to be ready by the next mission!'

'I'm just binge-watching the season, Hiro, not trying to learn moves for crime-fighting,' said Wilbur, rolling his eyes.

'Well, I'm sure I can try doing that move,' Hiro replied, trying to imitate that roundhouse kick Captain Time Travel did. 'Just spin and kick – '

His foot collided with the tub of popcorn, knocking it onto the floor.

Wilbur looked at the popcorn, startled, then gave Hiro a sideways glance. 'Hey, Captain Time Travel, mind relaxing somewhere else?'

'Heh,' Hiro laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, backing out of the room. 'Yeah. Right. Sorry about that.'

Option one, watch Captain Time Travel, cancelled.

Hiro banged on Violet's door. 'Violet, can you let me in for a sec?' No response. 'Vi – '

The door slid open suddenly, making Hiro fall on his chest.

Violet was sitting at her desk, reading through her novel. 'Yes?' she asked, not looking at him.

'What are you reading?'

'The best part of this entire series,' Violet said, irritated, and before Hiro knew what was happening, a semi-transparent force field surrounded him, throwing him out of the room as the door slid shut.

Ummm, Hiro thought, that was worth a try?

Option two, reading whatever Violet was reading, cancelled.

Penny was in the yard with Bolt, tossing Mr. Carrot as far as possible as Bolt ran to get it. 'Okay, boy, you want Mr. Carrot?' Penny asked, dangling the toy as Bolt sat and begged below. 'Alright then… FETCH!'

She threw Mr. Carrot hard as Bolt ran after it, barking. Penny laughed a little, then caught sight of Hiro. 'Oh! Hey, Hiro. Wanna play fetch with me and Bolt?'

'Uh, sure, that sounds relaxing,' Hiro answered. 'And I guess I could train my arm muscles along the way…'

Bolt ran back with Mr. Carrot in his jaws, as Penny handed it over to Hiro, who immediately started swinging his arm around.

'Just don't throw too far or Bolt might not be able to find it – '

'FETCH, BOLT!' Hiro yelled, thrusting Mr. Carrot as hard as he could. 'GO, BOY – '

Mr. Carrot was soaring through the air, higher and higher, until it finally stopped…

…Impaled on a sharp branch on the tallest tree in the HQ yard, about as high as the HQ itself.

'Ruff?' Bolt barked, tipping his head to the side almost questioningly.

'Okay… boy… can you get it?' Hiro stammered, trying to ignore the glare Penny was giving him.

Mentally, he thought: option three, playing fetch with Bolt and Penny, cancelled.

In the living room, the other three glared at Hiro from the sofa.

'You couldn't just relax for _one afternoon_?' Wilbur asked, breaking the silence.

Hiro swung himself onto the coffee table. 'I mean, you guys might think I'm crazy and all, but we're Supers! We're supposed to always remain vigilant, aren't we?'

Beep, beep –

Hiro snatched out his communicator, heart beating as he saw the words 'Crime Alert' displayed on the screen. 'Finally! Guys, we gotta go – '

'Hold your horses, Hiro,' Penny interrupted. 'You're not going anywhere.'

'Yup,' Wilbur agreed. 'You're staying here until you learn to take it easy, Captain Time Travel.'

Hiro smirked. 'And how, exactly, are you going to stop me?'

'With this,' Violet grinned, quickly leaning forward and snapping something onto Hiro's neck, making him glance down in surprise. It was a purple metal piece with a glowing red light in the center.

Hiro shrugged.

'Well, whatever that is,' he smirked, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the lift, 'it's not going to keep me from – '

All of a sudden, he froze up and fell over as he reached the lift doors.

The other three looked at him from above with the same amused looks on their faces, before they picked him up and carried him back to the sofa.

'If you try to leave the HQ,' Violet said sweetly, 'that collar will activate and paralyse you so you can't leave. Don't worry, the effects wear off after a while.'

'Hey!' Hiro yelled, as the others ran off. 'You can't tell me what to do!' He tried getting up, but not a single muscle below his head seemed to work.

'Yes, we can!' Wilbur singsonged from farther away.

Violet appeared above him again, putting on her mask. 'This is for your own good, Hiro.' Raising her voice, she shouted in another direction, 'Wilbur, mind staying here to keep Hiro from doing anything stupid?'

Wilbur made a sound of assent, and Violet grinned back down at Hiro. 'So enjoy your day off!'

'That's very funny!' Hiro yelled after Violet and Penny. 'Hahahaha. Can you take it off now?'

'Nope,' Wilbur answered, as the lift doors closed. He was holding a new tub of popcorn and a soda. 'You're pretty lucky, you know.' He held up the popcorn. 'Want some?'

'Lucky?' Hiro asked, irritated, as he tried to move his hands and legs with no luck. 'People could die out there. I have to help – Wait, I know how to help!' Hiro focused on the glass piece of his mask. Now to test his latest upgrade. 'Contact Penny!'

The glass screen flickered, then showed a blue-tinted image of a monstrous octopus trying to catch Penny, who was weaving between its many arms, confusing it.

'Penny!' Hiro shouted. 'You need to drive straight through its tentacles over there, so they'll crisscross and tie themselves up!'

'That's not the problem!' Penny yelled, and she ducked out of sight as a car flew near the camera. 'Bye, Hiro!'

The connection shorted out.

'Contact Violet!'

Another blue-tinted image appeared, this time of the octopus being assaulted by force fields.

'Violet, maybe you should – '

Violet's face became visible for a second, annoyance flitting across it. 'Absolutely not.'

The visuals disappeared again.

'Contact Penny _and_ Violet!'

The screen split, left showing Penny still deftly avoiding blows, right showing Violet growing her force fields to encase the octopus. 'Guys, you should really focus and – '

'HIRO, CHILL OUT!' the two yelled simultaneously, with the screen shorting out right after.

Wilbur whistled. 'That sure went well.'

'Ugh,' Hiro groaned, 'I've got to get a way to get this collar off me so I can get out there to help.'

'Or,' Wilbur said, 'you could just relax. You're too uptight, Hiro.'

Hiro snorted. 'Yeah, sure, that's easy for you to say.' Images flashed through his mind, and his voice rose. 'You can relax whenever you want because. You. Don't. Care.'

'Whoa, Hiro, wait – '

'You don't know what it's like, Wilbur!' Hiro yelled, infuriated. 'What if someone lost family in there because I wasn't around? What if someone lost a friend because I didn't help?' He should stop. He couldn't stop.

'_What if some kid lost their brother because I didn't do anything?_'

_'__Professor Callaghan is still in there!' _

_'__Tadashi, no!' _

_'__Someone has to help.' _

_Fire everywhere._

_Explosion. _

_Gone._

For a few moments, there was silence. Just glorious silence.

Then what he just said hit him.

'S – Sorry,' Hiro mumbled, tears building up in his eyes. The paralysis was really irritating at this point. 'I didn't mean to say that you don't care. It's – It's just that Tad- my brother - wanted to help people and I'm trying to do that by fighting crime, and that means I need to be vigilant – and – I don't know whether I can be vigilant if I'm laid back.' His vision was blurred from the tears. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you.'

Wilbur didn't reply for a bit, then said quietly, hesitantly, 'Yeah.'

Hiro gave a small, humourless laugh, nearly choking on his tears.

'But you're, like, completely stressed out twenty-four seven,' Wilbur continued. 'And I know I don't know a whole lot about your brother, but I'm not sure he'd want to see you _that_ stressed.'

'Maybe,' Hiro replied. 'It's just – Tadashi would help people when no one else would.'

'That's amazing – but this time round someone _is_ helping them. Do the names Violet and Penny ring any bells?'

'Wilbur…'

'Okay, okay, but my point is, they're on it and I'm sure they have it under control, so you probably don't have anything to worry about.'

'Probably?'

'I mean, definitely.'

'You're really reassuring, aren't you?' Hiro said, genuinely smiling a little.

'…Anyway,' Wilbur said after a pause, 'since they have it under control, my point is that you don't have to worry about it. I mean, I'm pretty sure that stress isn't a good thing and all, which is why I keep myself in a perfectly laid back state.'

'Really?'

Hiro thought for a while. 'Laid-back' definitely fit Wilbur. 'Nope.'

'See? So you should probably relax or something.' Wilbur stood up and grabbed his now empty tub. 'Meanwhile, I'm going to get a refill.'

'Wait!' Hiro called. 'I still don't know what I should do to relax.'

Wilbur groaned a little. 'Seeing as you can't move right now, your options are pretty much limited to sleeping, and since you don't even sleep that much, it's perfect.'

Hiro yawned. Wilbur made a pretty good point, something he did from time to time.

'Fine,' he said, closing his eyes. 'I'm going to relax.'

By the time Wilbur came back with a refill of popcorn, Hiro was sound asleep, with his mouth wide open and a trail of saliva trickling out of the side. Grinning, Wilbur snapped a photo and saved it in the blackmail folder, before settling down, putting earphones on, and continued binge-watching the third season of Captain Time Travel.

He didn't even hear his communicator ring.

'HIRO, WILBUR, ANSWER YOUR COMMUNICATORS!' Penny screamed into her device, trying to wriggle out of the giant octopus' tentacles.

Violet continued dodging the octopus' tentacles, sending force fields its way, yelling at her device in frustration.

'They are _so_ in for it when we get back.'

**Yeah... I hope I didn't make Hiro too OOC (I haven't watched Big Hero 6 in a while now so...) Anyway, if you liked this, please consider leaving a review! I also have a tumblr where I post updates and stuff, called DragonWasser, so you can check there to see if I updated anything. Thanks for reading! ~ DragonWasser**


End file.
